Electronic networks may spread over great distances connecting many modules and other connection points. Proper identification of the devices and connections is then a troublesome aspect in assembly and testing of the network. In particular where there is a multiplicity of modules and connections, it is difficult and time consuming to clearly identify where inputs are arriving from and where outputs should go. Currently, the problem is solved by associating a particular physical connection point, for example a slot in an equipment rack, with the required device or signal. The device is then confined to the single position. Any device, whether the assigned device or otherwise, which is installed in that position assumes that address. Replacement and replacement requires clearing the slot of the old device before a replacement device can be started. In addition, if any device must be relocated, reprogramming of several or all devices in the network may be required.
The objectives of the present invention are to support self-configuration and verification, provide information for on-line reconfiguration, allow modules to be installed in any available slot, provide an identification meaningful to the user, as opposed to confusable physical slot addressing, provide a basis for a configuration data base containing a list of variables, locations, and types for each network device, and allow the detection of common configuration errors, such as a mismatch between signal and input/output module. A further objective is to minimize the need for cable tags and to facilitate the replacement or relocation of input/output modules. A still further objective is to provide a module identifier useful for functional interaction with the associated device.